Ballad of Silver Eyes
by rory1
Summary: The ballad of two lovers and the loss that kept them apart / E+T / one fic-er, please reivew! sorry bad summary


Hey! This is my new fic called, "Ballad of Silver Eyes," I hope you like it, it's in a totally different direction from my usual fics, but well Please review! Ohh its only I chapter long! So yea its another one of my one-fic-er's too!  
  
_____________  
  
It was cold. I remember that because I saw my breath dissolve into the air as the exhaled. It was one of those days where you didn't care what happened around you and all you had to do was get to your destination.  
  
That was where he waited. For me.  
  
I didn't know why I went, it was an urge that lurked inside me. A longing for things that I never had. I guess you could say that the last thought was just plain odd coming from me, because my mom owns a large billion dollar company, but still EVERYONE should know that money doesn't get you everything.  
  
There I was, walking, glancing around, looking at the smile and laughter coming out of peoples faces, and yet there I was with scorn in my eyes and a clench on my fists. I wanted revenge.  
  
For what you ask? How could a rich, well-mannered girl turn into such a hater? The answer is reality. Sure there was a time in everyone's life where they felt they could live FOREVER in their own fantasies, and I guess mine lasted longer than usual. And I guess that's why I'm taking things so hard.  
  
I ran down the street, my shoes making clogging noises with the ground, and as tears ran down my cheeks I couldn't help but cry, but at that moment I knew I couldn't turn back, I couldn't be Tomoyo Daidouji anymore.  
  
I know what you're all thinking, why do I want revenge!? True. It is unlikely for me too, ill admit that much. But it's the only way to make me satisfied, and it's the only thing that would pay back the life of my beloved, Eriol Hiragizawa.  
  
Eriol and I had been childhood friends. Although we didn't talk to each other much, we had an understanding or bond with each other. After he left, we still wrote or sent emails to each other through the Internet. We haven't seen each other for a while, and the first time we did after all that time was at my mother's company party, and since I began working for her, I had to go.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Ah Daidouji-san! Make I please have this dance?" A young man in his early 20's asked  
  
"I'm sorry, I-uh.have to go-to-" I began, in a loss of words  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I believe Miss Daidouji already agreed to dance with me." His voice was bold, and it sounded familiar, and then I turned around, "Hiragizawa?" smiling, "Eriol-san!" I hugged him, it felt so GOOD to see him again, and how much he changed.  
  
"Nice to see you too Tomoyo-chan" he answered, lifting my hands and guiding me to the dance floor, "You've changed, you're happier" he noted as we serenaded  
  
I blushed. How could someone I just saw after so many years, read my whole expression in a mere minute? But then again we have been writing, and he is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, "Thank you very much." I tilted my head slightly, "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm actually now officially a partner to your company, I guess you could say as an ambassador to Daidouji Toys from England" He twirled my arm as the my dress swirled around  
  
"I see." While dancing with him, I felt warmth, like a companion. The bond was still there even after all these years, "I'm glad, Eriol"  
  
"So am I Tomoyo" with those words he kissed my cheek. That moment froze in my head, I couldn't move, I felt so embarrassed, but joyous too. But why did he do it? It's not that I didn't like it, it was just that.wasn't he with Mizuki-san?  
  
"I know what you're thinking Tomoyo, Mizuki is no longer here with us, for some time actually. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in our letters, I guess I didn't want to put sadness in writing."  
  
I looked down at our swaying feet, "I'm so sorry, Eriol-kun." I began  
  
"It's alright. I learned to overcome it, and through the years, I've noticed something more strong than the love I had for Mizuki," quickly he clenched my back and pulled me towards him, "Our bond." Our faces crossed. Only an inch separated us, and although I was still at a loss of words, he wasn't. "I'm here for you Tomoyo." He said closing his eyes softly, "Forever."  
  
I opened my mouth, "Shh." he said, "Don't break the silence.onegai"  
  
I listened, for the rest of the night we danced and danced without saying a single word more, and when it did end, "Thank for tonight" gently he kissed the side of my head, "May I keep this?" Eriol pointed to my charm bracelet, I nodded, "Farewell silver eyes."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"Silver eyes" I repeated to myself as I turned into the alley. It was a nickname, my nickname that Eriol gave me. I never knew why though, until his birthday.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Happy Birthday Eriol-san!" I said handing him a small flat present, gift- wrapped in green, "Arigato Tomoyo-chan, I'm sure I'll love it"  
  
My cheeks flushed, "You're welcome," it happens every time, I always get nervous around him, "Why aren't you dancing or talking to any of your guests Eriol?"  
  
He got up from seat on the balcony, "I wanted to see you here first," he moved towards me, "Why.why are you targeting me?!" I said stepping back  
  
He laughed, "Targeting? I'm sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean for you to feel that way.but I guess, I realized before you this time" He sat back onto the balcony, "Do you know why I call you silver eyes?" he looked up to the stars  
  
I shook my head, "When you first look at silver it's all beautiful and lust, but in time if you don't take care of it, it'll tarnish." Eriol turned to me "I see that in you. At first glance you are an extravagant lady who's always smiling, and once someone really gets to know you, you're not always smiling, you're tired, tarnished."  
  
Slowly, I walked up to him. He was so observant, like me. He ALWAYS saw right through me, right through my acts. "You always knew." I cupped his cheek, "Arigato." I never felt so close to a person before, it was compelling, addictive. Every time I'm around him I feel a warmth and sensation flowing through me, and I felt it before as well.in elementary school. With Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
"I understand now too Eriol-kun." I said looking into his deep blue eyes, "I've fallen for the man with mystery behind him.its awkward though.I feel as if you've chosen me." I whispered softly  
  
"But I have. Destiny brought it as, and since we control our own.I chose you." Our hands tied and he swirled me around into his ensuring arms, it was perfect.  
  
"How do you always know?" I asked, "For all the time that I've known you.you were sure.you known what you wanted and you always targeted it.me.I just.let it be." I shut my eyes to stop the tearing, but he caressed my face, "You don't have to be strong, you just have to be you, you may cry if you'd like," Our embrace transformed into a dance, we were moving with the music in the background, and with my tears flowing the night ended.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
The alley grew darker as I walked along, but I couldn't be afraid. I couldn't let myself be scared, it's for him, without him I would probably still be a puppet, unloved.neglected. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if he wasn't there.maybe I would've gotten married, arranged by my mother, or be an outcast of the business world, but whatever would've happened I'm glad it didn't. I'm happy for what had happened, I'm glad that Eriol mysteriously showed into my life and I'm glad that I fell in love with him.  
  
I guess it was sudden, but many things in life are, one minute you could be walking down a street and in the next you could've bumped into the man of your dreams, well that's how I always pictured it. I always thought I met my dream man accidentally by loosing my purse or wallet, like in old movies, I know it sounds fake, but I can't help the fact that I'm a hopeless romantic.  
  
When I met the end of the alley I hesitated, I looked up at the old rusted ladder and closed my eyes. I got on, I climbed with my bare hands till blood began to flow. Water dripped form the top onto my head, but I didn't care, I just had to get to the top. I climbed and climbed till I met with the unexpected wind at the rooftop, and THERE he was.  
  
His back was facing me, and his ebony black hair tangled in the wind, he was smoking a cigarette. "So you really did come, Tomoyo dearest." The voice was deep, familiar and mischievous. "I didn't think you had the guts to, hah, but I guessed Eriol taught you well"  
  
I knew who he was, an old master of Eriol's, but not Clow Reed. He was Clow Reed's lover's admirer. Odd isn't it? Well he is a reincarnation. But very handsome, jet-black hair, deep BLACK eyes, and a smile that would make girls scream. I guess it was his looks and powers that got him this far.  
  
"I'm here for revenge, Blank!" I growled, inside I felt the anger boiled, my fists clenched.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk." He shook his fingers, "Girls with your caliber shouldn't be talking about revenge.they should be talking about L-O-V-E." He moved closer to me, I stepped back. "All I want to do is get closer to you, but my STUPID WASTEFUL reincarnated pupil disobeyed me! DID YOU KNOW THAT?! You were just a mission that I assigned to him to get you for ME! NOT HIM!" His eyes grew in fury, "DID YOU KNOW THAT?!"  
  
Actually I did know. Eriol told me himself. I was just a mission.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
The day was warm, the sun shown beautifully in the Tomoeda Elementary Park and Eriol and I walked hand in hand down it. We talked, laughed, and examined the cherry blossoms fall from the trees. Although we admitted to each other that we fallen for each other, all we did was hold hands, and I'll admit that I wanted more, I wanted to feel his lips.  
  
It was by the pond, we sat down on the soft grass and I leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped me, his happy expression changed, "I'm sorry Tomoyo.I can't do this."  
  
I was shocked, ".I'm sorry.I shouldn't have."  
  
"No, you have it all wrong.you don't know how long I wanted to feel the warmth of your lips, but there is something I must tell you." He sighed, then looked down at his reflection in the pond water, "You're my mission."  
  
I didn't understand clearly what he meant, but knowing him from childhood, I knew it wasn't something pleasant, "What?!"  
  
"I work for someone who hates Clow Reed, I know it sounds odd, but I do." He got up, "A couple of years ago I was going through some identity problems, especially with Clow Reed.I came to the conclusion that I hated him.and that's when he showed up."  
  
"His name is Blank. He is the reincarnation of Clow Reed's lover's admirer. I guess you can call it a love triangle, but he helped me with my anger, and he taught me to expand some of my magical powers," Eriol loosened his tie, "Soon I began working for him, doing missions and currently you're my latest one."  
  
I got up, "You're telling me that YOU WERE LYING TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME?!" tears flowed down my face, "You've never loved me from the start, I hate you." I looked down and pieces of my long hair got to my face  
  
"Please. Don't say that.I'll admit at first you were just one.but I really did.I really did fall for you." he embraced me, "I never felt this way with anyone before, that's why I'm telling you.please don't leave me." He looked to me we kissed.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
"It's alright if I'm just a mission! I loved him and I knew he loved me!" I stepped forward and stuck out my right hand, from it blue sparks shown out, "I'm going to destroy you, for Eriol!"  
  
He laughed, "Foolish. You can't beat me, even if Eriol gave you his powers." He made a fighting stance, "You could have been a happy wife with me, but you had to go to my disobedient pupil! And I'll tell you this!! It made me laugh when I killed him! It made me LAUGH!"  
  
"You're disgusting." I launched towards him and threw the blue sparks at him, he dodged it and shot a blast back, "UUUGHHHH!!!!" I got hit on the arm, from my neck I pulled off Eriol's charm and transformed it into a staff, I waved my arms, and fireballs splurged into him, blood ran from his mouth, "YOU LITTLE SKANK!" he screamed  
  
Quickly he ran into me trying to run me out of the building's roof, I dodged and he stopped before he fell off, "Hell with you!" He transformed his arm into a blade and swung it in all directions, "UGH!" It slashed my stomach  
  
While smiling at his hit, I clasped my hands together, till a pink ball emerged, inside of me Eriol's image shown, the ball grew larger.  
  
"Psh. The power of love is weak compared to me!" Blank grunted and twisted his hands till a translucent bolt appeared, at the same time we let go of the orbs causing a massive wave of energy. "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard from across of me.  
  
When the wave broke Blank was on the ground, his eyes were crossed, "Love always wins.we've won the battle Eriol.n-ow I can go be with-you."  
  
The lavender haired girl collapsed onto the floor eyes shut, from her pale hands a locket popped open, within it was a picture of her and her beloved Eriol.  
  
THE END  
  
I said as I closed a black covered book, "What do you think Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I think it's great, I think it's your best novel yet, Tomoyo, but do you have to make it so angst filled? Do you also have to add us as the main characters?" He sighed, "So far in your novels, we've drowned, burned, got murdered, and now we got blasted to death, where do you get these things from?"  
  
I laughed, "I guess I have a vivid imagination," throwing my arms around him, "It's all your fault anyway!"  
  
"SURE. Of course it is, it always is, of all people I marry a death- obsessed novelist who I happen to be madly in love with!" he smirked, his arms entangled with mine and our lips met. And from my hands falling to the floor, a locket popped out, inside was a picture of my beloved Eriol and me.  
  
_____________  
  
The real THE END! I hope you liked it! Please reiview! 


End file.
